Can't Help Falling in Love
by Pinboo
Summary: Chapter 2 up!! Tomoyo Daidouji was a lonely girl,but her life suddenly change when that guy came to her life. And not just a 'small' changes -but the big changes. Especially when she found out that Eriol Hiiragizawa was a...ROBOT?!?!
1. Default Chapter

CCS is belonged to CLAMP. I just own the Plot.

Can't Help Falling in Love

Chapter 1 :Who Are You?!!

_      "Don't worry,Tomoyo! We'll have a great time together!"_

       My mother is a great liar –because I always believe everythings she said,thought the 20 year old girl, Tomoyo Daidouji.

      Like this time. She promised to take me for a vacation together with her. Well yeah,she really takes me to a vacation. But she's lying about that 'together' word.

      I know I shouldn't act childish ikle this. And I perfectly understand that my mom is working for my sake. But still,I feel lonely. I need someone to accompany me. But seems that nobody –not even my mom – cares about me.

      So, here I am now, watching the boaring TV channel , at the hotel's penthouse,while my mother is working with her colleagues in the meeting room.

      The weather that day was quite hot. Tomoyo tied her long,raven locks into a cute ponytail and she took off her jackets. She turned on the Air Conditioner and lay on the bed.

      Ok,what should I do now? I think swimming is a good idea,but I'll wait until the weather…

_      Ting! Tong!_ The penthouse bell was ringing.

      Who's that? Maybe it's Mom's colleague,thought Tomoyo as she walked to the door and opened it.

      In front of her,stood a handsome guy with black-blue hair, and azure eyes –which were covered with thin-frames glasses.

      He's…too young to be Mom's colleague. Maybe he just got into the wrong room.

      "Excuse me,who are you looking for?" asked Tomoyo.

      "Are you Tomoyo Daidouji?" that guy asked back.

      "Well,yeah. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," answered Tomoyo confused.

      "Good," said that guy as he passed Tomoyo and got into the room –leaving Tomoyo with more confusion.

      Hey,I even haven't asked him to get in! thought Tomoyo. She then closed the door and walked closer to that guy. "Excuse me,but who are you?! You can't get into other people's room before the owner let you in!"

      "This is the hotel, not your personal room!" shouted that guy.

      "Well,I know this is a hotel! But at this time,I stay in this room! So you can't act rudely like this! And I ask you again, who are you?!!"

      "Your mother hasn't told you yet?!"

      "No! And for the 3rd time,who are you?!!"

      That guy paused for a moment. He then said, "Hiiragizawa. Eriol Hiiragizawa,"

      "Ok,that's better…Hiiragizawa. And now,could you tell me what did you mean about my mom…,"

      The penthouse door suddenly swung open. Sonomi Daidouji rushed in. She was holding some books in her left hand,and a bag in her right hand.

      "Tomoyo! Do you see my cellphone?!" Sonomi asked.

      "No,but I've got some things I want to ask! About…,"

      "Ah! Eriol! It's been a long time! How's your parents?" Sonomi ignored Tomoyo's question.

      "They are fine,Mrs. Daidouji," answered Eriol.

      "Mom! Can you tell me what's going on?!!" Tomoyo said with a louder voice.

      Sonomi finally paid her attention on Tomoyo. "Well Tomoyo,you know I'm a very busy woman,and I couldn't accompany you all the time. So,I ask Eriol – He's my bestfriend's son. And I'm sure you know the Hiiragizawa enterprise? One of the biggest…,"

      "I don't care about that! So,you ask him to…?" 

      "To accompany you while I was working! So,you wouldn't feel lonely anymore! Isn't that a good idea,Tomoyo?"

      Tomoyo stunned. And her next words just blurted out of her mouth. "Good idea?!! I never think that letting a rude boy to accompany me is a good idea! And stop talking like you understand me,Mom!!"

      "Tomoyo! Don't talk like that! You've never been like this before! And you have to apologize to Eriol for your bad attitude!" ordered Sonomi.

       "Why should I? Mom,please!! Don't you understand that all I need is you! Your attention! Your love!!"

       "I have given all of that for you! I work hard,sacrifice my time –all for you! And this is what you give me in return?!!"

       A tear fell from Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. "Mom,when will you realize that I need you! Not as a working-machine but as a mother!" Tomoyo cried. She then rushed out of the room.

       "Tomoyo!!" shouted Sonomi ,calling for Tomoyo –who had already gone out of sight. "Oh that girl! She's too childish! Umm,Eriol? Can you after Tomoyo and bring her back?" 

       "Well,umm…Ok," said Eriol as he went out of the room.

      "Hatsyii!!" Tomoyo sneezed. She holded herself tightly to protect her form the cold,night air.

      I'm cold,I'm hungry,and I'm lost in this scary forest,thought Tomoyo desperately. I was really mad with my mother this afternoon. And I…I couldn't remember exactly what I was doing,but when I realized,I have got in to this forest –and lost.

      Ok Tomoyo,think! Think! What should I do now? I can't find the exit way because it's already dark. And I also can't sleep in here because there are too many wild animals!

      KRESEK!! The shrubs behind Tomoyo rustled.

      Tomoyo gulped. W,what is it? Is it a bear? Or a tiger or a…

      The shrubs parted and…

      "Kyaa!!!" Tomoyo screamed. But then she felt a hand covered her mouth to stop her from screaming.

      "Hush!! Be quiet!!" said a boy's voice.            

      Tomoyo stopped screaming. She then turned back to see who is that guy. "Hiiragizawa!! You've shocked me!!" said Tomoyo –relieved.

      "Well_,you_ have shocked me too! Why did you scream?! Do you want all of the wild animal know you're here?!!" said Eriol.

      "S,sorry. And…w,what are you doing in here?" asked Tomoyo.

      "Isn't that obvious?! Of course I'm looking for you!"

      "L,Looking for…me?" said Tomoyo –she blushed a little.

      "Your mother asked me to,"

      Tomoyo then felt so stupid. "Oh.I,I see. And…Is she still mad at me?"

      Eriol just raised his shoulders.

      "Ok,what should we do now?" asked Tomoyo.

      "It's been too dark,so we'd better sleep for a night in here,"

      "What?!" Tomoyo startled. She was shocked so she unintentionally! push Eriol and make that guy hit the tree.

      "Ouch!!" shouted Eriol. 

      Tomoyo panic. "I'm so,sorry Hiiragizawa! I didn't mean to! I was shocked and I…,"

      "Just…shut up,ok?!"

      "Let me see your wound!" said Tomoyo as she grabbed Eriol's arm.

      "N,NO! Daidouji,DON'T!!" Eriol shouted.

      But it was too late. The sealed has been opened. The secret has been founded.

      Tomoyo looked at that 'wound' and screamed. It wasn't because of she saw blood. What she had seen beneath Eriol's torned skin wasn't blood, but…machine. 

TBC

A/n : Umm, about the tittle. 'Can't Help Falling in Love' , I take it from a song and unfortunately I couldn't remember who sing it. Wait,is there any song that tittled like that? I'm not really sure about ^^;; And does 'Can't help falling in love' mean the same with 'Can't Fall in Love' ? If not,gomen nasai!!! I have a really bad vocab,grammars,and all of that stuff. I even haven't finish my English Homework! Sorry to if there are some OOC !

         Next chapter will be more intresting! Don't worry! And I'll make it more romantic of course! So stay tuned and  R

                                                                                                                                                                               E                                                                                                                                                           

                                                                                                                                                                               V

                                                                                                                                                                                I 

                                                                                                                                                                                E

                                                                                                                                                                               W ! ! !

         ^^^Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Which do you like the best? Longer chapter or shorter chapter?          


	2. Chapter 2

CCS belonged to CLAMP. I just own this fanfic plot.

A/n : Hi there! Thank you for the reviewer! Notice that I use reviewer without 's' ? And thank you too for taking your time to read mine! And…no. I'm not getting this idea from 'Bitenical Man' . It might be similar but the idea just suddenly came to my head –and it's not from the bitenical man. Hey! Have you watch that movie? Unfortunately I haven't. Maybe I would just borrow the VCD. ^_^ . 

   My sister cut my words :They want to read the fic.! Not your bable!!

   Me : Yeah. I don't like to admit it but she's right. Ok here is it! 2nd Chappie! Enjoy and review!!! 

Can't Help Falling in Love

Chapter 2 :Discovery

     "W,who…WHAT are YOU?!!" shouted Tomoyo to the black-blue haired boy. Her eyes grew wider. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Just when she started to get closer to him,she had to face the fact that Eriol Hiiragizawa was a robot!

     "I've told you not to see my wound," said Eriol as he walked closer to Tomoyo. "Daidouji,don't tell any…,"

     "S,stay back!" Tomoyo yelled in fear. 

     "I could explain this –but you have to promise you wouldn't…,"

     "D,don't come closer!" 

     Tomoyo took some steps backward –without realizing that a hillslope was behind her.

     Eriol seemed to realize it –because he shouted, "Daidouji! Don't…,"

     Too late. Tomoyo has already stepped back and feel that there was no land below her –only the air. She could feel the strong wind blew to her. It actually felt good –if only it wasn't in a death-life situation. Tomoyo fell and started to scream, "Kyaaa!!!!"

     Eriol –without any hesitation – jumped and caught that slim figure. Unfortunately,Eriol also lost his balance and both of them fell. "Damn it!" Eriol shouted. He then holded Tomoyo even tighter.

     Eriol and Tomoyo rolled down the hillslope. The 'sharp' grass make their skin injured. They kept rolling down until finally they stopped. Tomoyo lay on the wet grass –with Eriol on her top. Their face were close to each other. Close enough so that Tomoyo could smell Eriol's musk perfume. 

     And Tomoyo had to admit that she enjoyed that moment. He's warm,she thought. Even though he's a  …

     A robot. He's a robot. He's dangerous. 

     That fact reminded her about the real situation. She immediately shouted, "Get off!!"

     But Eriol didn't move. He just said, "S,sorry. Ca,can't move. No m,mor,more energy." And then he closed his eyes.

     "H,hey!! Get off!" said Tomoyo panic. She pushed him as strong as she could be and she made it. She then hurried stood up and looked at Eriol as if he was a weird guy. A/n :Well,in this case,he really is weird.

     He's a robot. He's a robot. He's a robot. He's a robot.

     No matter how many times Tomoyo repeated those words in her mind,still the conclusion didn't come.

     How could it be? This doesn't make sense! He's just like another normal guy but…

     Tomoyo just standing still. Should she run? She didn't know. Even the fact Eriol was a robot,she couldn't just ran away and left him. Especially because he had save her life.

     Tomoyo looked down to Eriol's arm. To that 'wound' . She had no doubt of what she saw. Machine. Yes. Eriol Hiiragizawa was really a robot.

     "Da,Daidouji…," said Eriol in husky voice.

     Tomoyo gasped. She  moved away from him. 

     "H,help me…," said Eriol.

     "N,No way!"

     "P,pl,please…I,I won't do any h,harm to you…,"

     Tomoyo paused. He came to this forest searching for me –and he get injured because of me. I owe him my life. But that still don't change the fact that he could be dangerous. __

_     Come on,Tomoyo! What are you waiting for?!_ Said a voice from her mind. _This is your chance to run away! And besides,he's just a robot. _

    Tomoyo was about to run away. But her angel hearts couldn't just leave the injured 'people' that way. She slowly walked closer and kneeled beside him. "W,what sh,should I do?"

      Even she couldn't see it clearly,she was pretty sure that Eriol gave her a relief smile. "Look at my injured arm,"

      Tomoyo did what he ordered. He looked at the wound that she had made. The machine in his body looked had been broken –because there was electrical in that . "A,and then?"

      "Can you see the red switch button?"

      Even the electricity disturb her sight,she still could see that red switch button. "Y,yeah,"

      "Then switched it to 'recover' ,"

      Tomoyo looked at him doubtfully.

      "The electric wouldn't kill you,"

      Tomoyo took a deep breath. Her fingers were shaking. But she could manage it later. She then suceessfuly switched the button.

      There was a weird sound like something had been repaired. But then surprisingly,Eriol's wound started to heal. And it has gone –replaced again with his pale skin. Eriol then opened his eyes and got up. He faced Tomoyo and grinned, "Thank you very much,Daidouji!"

      Tomoyo blushed. Forunately or _Un_fortunately? ,it's been dark so Eriol couldn't see the colour-changing of Tomoyo's face. "O,ok. Now…could you explain all of this weird stuffs?"

      Eriol then took a long deep breath. "We,well, you've seen my wound and…," he paused.

      Tomoyo wait for him unpatiently. Oh,come on! Please say all of these things are jokes! Please tell me that today is April Mop! Please don't tell me that you're a…

      "I'm a robot," Eriol said.

      Now it was Tomoyo's turn to pause. She knew that Eriol was a robot since she saw that wound. She knew it perfectly,without no doubt because she has seen it with her own eyes. But to _believe_ it,it's another problem. She couldn't believe it. Or maybe she _didin't want _to believe it. 

      "Well,a half-robot actually. I was a human before and I…,"

      "W,wait a minute! What do you mean? Are you a robot or a human?!" said Tomoyo.

      "Don't cut my words! I was just about to tell you!"

      "S,sorry,"

      Eriol took off his glasses and said," Well,like I said before,I'm actually a half robot. I was a human before. But since I was little,my body was weak. I even hardly ever played with another kids. The doctor later found out that some of my body's organ didn't work properly. And they predicted that I woulcn't live any longer." Eriol stopped dramatically.

      Tomoyo looked at him with 'and-then?' looks.

      "Fortunately,a new technology was founded. It was…,well,changing some human's organ with machine. The doctors said that my chances was only 50/50. But I didn't have another choice. I decided to take the risk and well…the operation was succeed. After that,I became a half-robot,"

      "Why 'half'?"  

      "I said,some of my organs have been changed. It doesn't mean all of it,"

      "I see. And umm…does my mom… know about this?"

      "Yeah. Mrs. Daidouji was there when all of these things happen,"

      Silence.

      "Umm,Hiiragizawa? Can I ask you another question?"

      "Are you always full of question,Daidouji?"

      "Er,not really,but…well…Have you ever…killed people before?"

      That boy's face became serious. He then glared at her. "What do you mean?"

      Tomoyo's face turned to pale a/n:I mean pale_r_ She then moved her seat –avoiding Eriol. "Er…I…I mean…well,you know,in some movies robot usually…,well…Just forget that question!"

      Eriol then burst of laughing.

      "W,what's funny?"

      "Y,you don't think I'm serious right? Of course I've never killed anyone! Do you think this is _Terminator 4_ or what?!"

      Tomoyo's face was as red as tomato at that time. But deep in her heart,she was relieved. "W,well,one of my friends,Naoko,is a big fan of mystery and suspense stories. And I think her thinking way has influenced me,"

       Eriol smiled. "Yeah. Sometimes it could happens." He then lifted his face up –looking at the dark blue skies. "No stars," he murmured.

       "Excuse me?"

       "There is no starts tonight,"

       "Yeah," said Tomoyo as she stared at the sky –even there was nothing intresting to see. "You know what? Everytime I feel alone,I always looked at the stars. And somehow,I feel that…well…I'm not alone. There are still people who loved and care about me and…," She paused when she realized that she wasn't alone at that time –Eriol was beside her. She then shyly added, "Well sorry if I'm too…,"

       "It's ok. Don't think it's silly to admires the stars,"

       She gave a weak smile. "By the way Hiiragizawa?! Umm…do you bring any food? I haven't eaten dinner and I'm hungry,"

       Eriol grabbed something out from his jacket. "Sorry,it's not much," he said as he offered Tomoyo the little bread.

       "That's ok," she said as she bite the bread. After she finished her 'simple-dinner' she said," Arigatou." 

       Eriol looked at his watch. "It's 9 pm now,"

       "Really?! We'd better sleep now!"

       "Sleep? It's only 9 pm! Do you usually sleep at this time?"

       "Well,yeah,"

       "No wonder why you are so childish," teased Eriol. But there was no response. He then turned his head to the left and saw Tomoyo who had fallen asleep. Her head was at his shoulder. Eriol blushed. "Why do you sleep that way?!" He actually want to move her shoulder but he couldn't. He didn't want to disturb the plum-blossom's sweet dream. So instead,he just muttered," Good night,Daidouji. Have a nice dream." And closed his eyes too.

The Dream

       That garden was small –but it was still beautiful. There were flowers everywhere –from snowdrop to whitle lily. Those white flowers made a perfect combination to the fresh green grass which was looked like a broad,comfortable,green carpet. The snow was falling and looked just right with those white flowers. And in the middle of the garden,was a pair of swings. On both of those swings,sat two little kids who was playing together. One is a beautiful little girl with a white,ruffles dress. 

       Those kids were playing together. They laughed together and they swung together. Looked like they were really close to each other.

       The little girl then swung higher and higher and higher until the swing looked like could touch the sky. She laughed cheerfully and…

End of the Dream

**I skip this part**

       The Limo was driven in the medium speed. Tomoyo and Eriol were siting on the back –on the same long chair. Tomoyo was sitting on the left while Eriol was on the other side. They were backing one another.

        Mom usually is a very selective woman,thought Tomoyo as she blankfuly looked at the sight outside the window. She always got good favor in clothes or jobs or anythings. But she definitely has lost her 'talents' in this case.

        Eriol Hiiragizawa is NOT the nicest guy in the wourd. In fact,he's the worst! I thought after last night,we could be a good friend,but I was totally wrong. Since we got up this morning,he looked so…so…so that damn jerk! Tomoyo was so furious. But fortunately,she was a broad-minded girl so she didn't get out of control. She just kept her anger to herself.

        Tomoyo's mind seemed to almost crash down everytime she thought about Eriol. He mocked me. And I know he wasn't keeding when he said it. Just mocking? Of course not. If it was just mocking myself,I wouldn't as mad as now! He is one of the reason why my leg now got injured. He even didn't want to help me. And I guess we wouldn't have stopped arguing If Takeshi –my bodyguard – hadn't come.

        Takeshi then helped me to stand up and he dragged me –and the rude guy to the car,shich was parked not far away. Well,yeah. The good side is,we were finally out of the forest. 

        The limo then turned left. Tomoyo could see the hotel's building. Ok,I'll ask Mom to come back to Tomoeda. I don't care if she couldn't accompany me as long as this guy out of my sight!

        "Tomoyo! Eriol! Thank God both of you are OK!!" said Sonomi Daidouji as both of them entered the livingroom of the penthouse. She then hugged Tomoyo. Tomoyo was surprise,but still she couldn't hide her smile.

        "Mom? Umm…I want to apologize for what had happened yesterday. I…I was out of control,"

        "That's ok,honey! Ok,then! Now that both of you had returned,I guess I could attend the meeting!"

        "What meeting?"   

        "Well,the very important one! The president of the Saiounji Coorporation will be there too! And also…," Sonomi kept babbling.

        Tomoyo just smiled sadly. I was expecting her to be _a little bit more_ concerned about me. But…at least she hugged me before. "Mom? If you don't mind,can I just come back to Japan? I'm really tired and besides,I have a singing job this Saturday,"

        "Well,ok. You could return first. I still have many things to do in here,"

        "Ok,mom," Tomoyo said as she dropped herself onto the white leather sofa. She grabbed the remotes and turned on the TV. And again –like the day before,she faced the same boaring TV channel.

        "Umm..Mrs. Daidouji? Can I borrow your phone? I need to call somebody," said Eriol.

        "Sure! Who do you want to call? Your parents?"

        "No…I mean Yes! My parents!"

        "Well,Eriol.I've just received a call from them. And they said they had a really important business in San Fransisco. They would stay there for a couple of months,"

        This guy seemed to have the same problem with me,thought Tomoyo. We _could _be a good friend actually –if he wasn't so that annoying.      

        "And I heard that your family's mansion in Japan is being renovated," said Sonomi.      

        "Yes Mrs. Daidouji. I guess I'll go back to London," replied Eriol.

        "Well,I have a better solution actually. I think you'd better stay at our house –accompany Tomoyo," said Sonomi. 

        "What?!!" shouted Eriol and Tomoyo at the same time.

TBC

      A/n: About Tomoyo's words : 'When I feel lonely I always look at the stars…bla,bla,bla,'  . I got it from Men in Black 2,ok?  And…a little preview for next chapter :

       ….a/n Ok,I decided to not tell you –yet. I want to leave you wonder what will happen…Ho!Ho!Ho! Wicked author! But…ok,I just want to tell you that Eriol and Tomoyo will have a sweet scene together at the balcony…No,it's not like Romeo and Juliet Review!


End file.
